ocfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 3
The third season, September 8, 2005 - May 18, 2006, contained 25 episodes and ends with the death of Marissa Cooper, one of the main characters of the series. To see music featured during this season, see Season 3 Music. Notable Plots * The arrival and death of Johnny Harper, a former schoolmate of Marissa's while she was at Newport Union. Johnny develops a love for Marissa, for helping him out when he couldn't make the surfing team. Johnny dies from head injuries sustained from a drunken fall off of a cliff. * Marissa being expelled from Harbor School for shooting Trey. After some help from her friends, Taylor and Sandy, she is readmitted by the school board. * The arrival and departure of Charlotte Morgan, a con artist who tries to manipulate Kirsten Cohen while at rehab. Her plans to steal money from the people of Newport were thwarted by Julie Cooper. * Trey Atwood's farewell, which in the previous season, after being shot by Marissa Cooper ended up in a coma, and that after his recovery, he spontaneously decided to leave Newport Beach, get on a bus, direction Las Vegas. * Julie and Kirsten starting a catering business, then later deciding to turn it into a high-end dating service. * The introduction of Taylor Townsend, Summer's rival, the two of whom fight over the social chair position previously occupied by Marissa. Later, however, she becomes a friend of Seth and Summer, when the two realize how much her mother is bad with her. * The arrival and departure of Jack Hess, the new Dean of Discipline, who leaves after Summer finds out about his relationship with Taylor and blackmails him to let Ryan back in Harbor. * The return and then the final goodbye by Jimmy Cooper, who was deep in debt with a loanshark named Don. Jimmy eventually fails to pay back the money and as a result, he is severely beaten by Don and his cronies. Jimmy originally plans to marry Julie for her inheritance, but leaves after discovering that Caleb was bankrupt. * Julie and Marissa are evicted from the mansion. Julie hits rock bottom as she is forced to live out of a low-rent motel room, while Marissa moves in with Summer. Julie eventually abandons her motel room for a trailer park. * Sandy taking over control of the Newport Group, and hiring newcomer Matt Ramsey to help run it. * Seth, Ryan, Summer and Marissa applying for college ; Seth and Summer to Brown, Ryan and Marissa to University of California, Berkeley. * The return of Kaitlin Cooper from boarding school for the holidays. She is more rebellious and devious than before; it is revealed that she stole money to go back home, smokes marijuana, and sparked more trouble in the Ryan-Marissa-Johnny love triangle. She decides to leave after her classmate starts a new relationship with her during Valentine's Day. * Seth starts to smoke marijuana, which was supplied by Kaitlin, to relieve college pressures. He ends up skipping his interview with a Brown University scout. Summer discovers this, and she arranges for a second interview for him. * Ryan and Marissa deciding to break up, after the complications surrounding Johnny's death. * The arrival and departure of Sadie Campbell, Johnny's cousin, who moved from Oregon to help Johnny's mother. Ryan falls for her during a road trip to find Johnny's dad and obtain money from his child support. Ryan's future depature for college left Sadie no choice but to leave Newport Beach. * The arrival and departure of Matt Ramsey, Sandy's assistant in running the Newport Group. His personal life conflicts with his job, notably when he was temporarily fired for taking Ryan to a strip club, screwing up a presentation for a project, and dating a board member's (Henry Griffin) daughter in order to persuade him on doing the hospital project. He was fired by Sandy after Griffin gave him an ultimatum to either fire Matt or leave the hospital project. He attempts to blackmail Griffin with evidence of his corruption, which backfires. Sandy intervenes to protect Matt, who leaves for Chicago to start his own business with a severence check given by Sandy. * The introduction of Kevin Volchok, a surfer who was Johnny's rival. He had an affair with Johnny's ex-girlfriend and it was apparent that he and Sadie Campbell had a relationship. Later, after Ryan and Marissa break up, he begins a relationship with Marissa, as part of a downward spiral with her alcohol relapse and experimenting with cocaine. * The return of Dr. Neil Roberts, Summer's father. He started to develop a loving relationship with Julie Cooper, after a conversation during the Chrismukkah season. They soon leave for a cruise, and when they return, are engaged. * Ryan and Marissa are accepted to the Berkeley. Summer gets into Brown University. However, Seth is rejected by Brown. He doesn't want to ruin her future, as she earlier promised that if he didn't get in, she wouldn't go to Brown, to stay with him. He decides to break up with Summer by telling her that he "doesn't love her anymore." * The return of Dawn Atwood, who is found in jail by Sandy for Ryan's 18th birthday. She leaves Ryan a note, rather than accompanying Sandy back to Newport Beach for the party. Later, Ryan travels to see her and invite her to graduation, where he meets, and has a one night stand with, his mother's co-worker, Chloe. * Ryan discovers that Theresa didn't lose the baby, but also that it isn't his. Her son, Daniel, was fathered by former boyfriend Eddie. * The return of Anna Stern, who meets Seth at a Brown University orientation tour. She helps Seth with his college problems by getting him an interview at the Rhode Island School of Design. * Kirsten relapsing and drinking a glass of wine, after being frustrated by Sandy's devotion to the Hospital project. * The Senior Prom. Ryan takes Theresa, Seth takes Anna, who is still on a mission to help get back Summer, Marissa takes Volchok, and Summer takes a Korean K-Pop star, Yung Nom. At the prom, Summer gets drunk, while Volchok cheats on Marissa and steals Taylor's prom funds. At the end of the evening, Seth finally tells Summer the whole truth, and they reunite. * Sandy being told by Dr. Roberts that he would be under investigation over his dealings with Henry Griffin, after which Sandy decides to assist the district attorney's office in their investigation. * A fight between Ryan and Volchok after Ryan learns that he stole Taylor's prom funds, leaving Volchok unconscious and with broken ribs. Volchok then blackmails Ryan into helping him pick up something, and Ryan agrees until he finds out that Volchok is stealing a car. * Seth leaving a lit marijuana cigarette in Sandy's office at the Newport Group Office. The office caught fire and Seth was arrested shortly afterwards. * Sandy's refusal to accept the "Riviera Magazine Man of the Year" award on the grounds that he will fully cooperate with the district attorney's office in their investigation of Henry Griffin and his misdeeds in the construction of the hospital, and to spend more time with his family. * The death in the last episode of the season, by Marissa Cooper, one of the main characters in the series, which was caused by Volchok. Main Cast *Peter Gallagher as Sandy Cohen *Kelly Rowan as Kirsten Cohen *Benjamin McKenzie as Ryan Atwood *Adam Brody as Seth Cohen *Mischa Barton as Marissa Cooper *Melinda Clarke as Julie Cooper *Rachel Bilson as Summer Roberts Although Tate Donovan made a few appearances as Jimmy Cooper, he was not credited as part of the main cast for the season. Mischa Barton left the main cast after the death of her character, Marissa Cooper. Episodes Category:The O.C. Wiki Category:The O.C. Category:Seasons Category:Season 3